


Sleep

by MagpiePair



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Alternating, Worried members, Yeo Hwanwoong-centric, kind of, sleeping troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpiePair/pseuds/MagpiePair
Summary: They never get used to Hwanwoong's sleep schedule (or lack thereof).Alternatively, three times Hwanwoong's members worry about his sleeping habits, and one time they take action.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee & Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Seoho & Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongju | Xion & Yeo Hwanwoong, Yeo Hwanwoong & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Partly me projecting because I've been /super/ tired lately, and also inspired by the video where Hwanwoong talks about sleeping like the dead. No part of it sounds normal, so... lol: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uu_ka4hlcgU

"Valkyrie, valkyrie, valkyrie~," Seoho shouts loudly, purposely off-key, as Keonhee struggles with the electronic lock to their dorm. 

"Shh!" Keonhee hushes. "The guys are sleeping." He flashes the late hour displayed on his watch as if by way of explanation. "Besides, who sings their own song at noraebang..." 

"You act like you weren't singing along all night," Seoho says with a small smile. 

Keohee rolls his eyes as he finally successfully jabs in the code to the door. He sighs in frustration- he isn't even drunk, so why did that take so many tries?

"You know, I don't think this is what our vocal teacher had in mind when she told us to rest our voices," Seoho says as he slips past Keonhee into the dorm.

"Hey, singers gotta sing, right?" Keonhee replies. His smirk falls rather abruptly as he sees a shadow standing in the middle of the room. He barely stifles a scream.

"Relax, scaredy-cat," Seoho says, even as he shuffles behind him, using him as a shield. "It's probably just one of the members up for a glass of water."

"Hey, guys," the dark shadow responds and waves. Keonhee yells anyway, although the voice and stature make it abundantly clear that it is Hwanwoong speaking to them and not some spirit or monster.

"Hwanwoong, what are you still doing up?" 

"And why are you just standing in the dark?" Keonhee adds.

Hwanwoong turns to them. "Couldn't sleep." 

Keonhee laughs. "That's funny, coming from you." Hwanwoong is known far and wide for his ability to sleep through anything.

"No really. I think that's why I fall asleep all the time- I have trouble actually getting to bed at the times I'm supposed to."

Seoho and Keonhee look at each other, swapping matching expressions of concern. Seoho speaks up then- "Well, you should try to get /some/ more rest tonight. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I'll try," he promises with a small smile. But Keonhee worries anyway. 

\--

Sure enough, the next day, Hwanwoong is unsteady on his feet, as though he might collapse at any moment. His eyes are lidded, eyebags ever-noticeable. Youngjo pulls him aside no less than three times, asking him "Are you sure you're okay to do the photoshoot?" 

Hwanwoong nods and waves him off each time, but the look in his eyes gets increasingly duller and distant. Keonhee debates just picking him up and dragging him to a bed somewhere, but he knows that's not a realistic solution to the problem. They need him for the photoshoot, and he would protest too much to actually sleep anyway. 

When their photoshoot is done, Hwanwoong fluuuuumps onto a nearby couch, and he doesn't even break his fall with his hands, merely landing on his face and stomach instead. Keonhee is sure he is watching a narcoleptic episode, or that the other at least has narcoleptic tendencies.

Keonhee is afraid to wake him, but Seoho runs gentle hands through Hwanwoong's hair all the same. 

Keonhee frowns. 

It is all rather... concerning.

\--

Dongju likes to think he keeps pretty good tabs on the members. He has to be up on his gossip, after all, so that he and his brother Dongmyeong can both engage in some not-so-gentle ribbing of their respective bandmates and of each other during their shared Vlives. 

Dongju has just come from one of said lives, and upon spotting Geonhak, began clinging to him, hanging off of his shoulder as he pleases. Then, that's when they see Hwanwoong. 

Hwanwoong looks dead. There's no better way to put it. He is draped over a tiny blanket on the floor, snoozing as though his soul has left his body. 

And maybe he really is dead to the world, because he doesn't stir even as they tromp noisily over to his sleeping form.

Geonhak and Dongju exchange glances. "Hwanwoong!" Dongju calls first. Geonhak follows suit, but no amount of yelling rouses the snoring boy. 

Next, Geonhak tries to shake him. He grabs hold of Hwanwoong's shoulder, and with absolutely no delicacy, forcefully shoves at him. No response.

Now Dongju is starting to get afraid. In what is approaching slight hysterics, he calls over the other members. Youngjo, Keonhee, and Seoho all approach slowly, nearing the scene with confusion, but soon their dread seems to match Dongju's as they take in the situation.

"He's seriously not waking up?" Youngjo questions as they all stare down at him.

Dongju is not sure what else they can do, outside of calling an ambulance. Finally, mercifully, Hwanwoong awakens. He comes into consciousness slowly as though naturally rather than the result of an external sound. 

After a few more moments of silence, he notices them all around him. "...What's up?" 

Geonhak blinks, out of it, clearly still shaken up. "We thought you had passed out..." 

"Well, yeah, I was sleeping."

"Not like that, dummy! It was like- like you /couldn't/ wake up." 

Hwanwoong shrugs, "Yeah, I tend to sleep that way sometimes. I'm used to it."

Dongju doesn't think he could ever get used to it. 

\--

Youngjo sighs and settles back into his bed. He looks across the room and watches Hwanwoong sleep.

He wishes he could feel at peace rather than anxious, worried that something is going wrong with the other's sleep. This is Hwanwoong he's talking about, Hwanwoong who could stay up for days and then crash for 18 hours straight. 

Whatever is going on with Hwanwoong, it can't be healthy

\--

"I don't need to see a sleep specialist," Hwanwoong pouts for the umpteenth time. Despite his defiance and weak protests, he is stumbling about and sticking his head into the hole of his sweater.

The group had, after all, shared many anecdotes about his sleeping patterns that maaaaaybe convinced him it wasn't such a bad idea. Their managers and agency think so, too. And so Hwanwoong finds himself shuffled toward an office with an appointment and his members in tow. 

The first visit has a lot of words he doesn't understand and ends with a pre-bed nighttime routine and a little bottle of pills meant to regulate his sleep cycle. It's a little overwhelming. But later, Youngjo offers, "Should we sleep in the same room the first night?"

"Then we can make sure you have a steady night's sleep," Seoho reassures.

"And that you don't snore too loud," Geonhak teases. At Hwanwoong's expression, Keonhee and Dongju break into fits of giggles. Dongju pokes Hwanwoong in the side and ducks away from the imminent retribution. 

It might be a long road to discovering what's wrong and fixing the problem, but Hwanwoong feels confident he can tackle it with them all backing him up. 

And he gets a comfortable rest that night, thank you very much. 


End file.
